Promises
by starmienight
Summary: A promise made during their childhood begins a series of events for the future.


**I have finally finished this one-shot. It's my first time actually writing one and I have to admit they are a bit difficult than actual chapters. But they are more fun to write. This is an Inuyasha crossover with Aldnoah Zero, I would recommend for you guys to watch it although I do have to admit I hated the ending and how everything turned out for Slaine. So this is like my happily ever after for him, sort of. Please enjoy and please review.**

 **Promises**

"Is there something wrong with me?" A little girl with short black hair stopped in her steps and looked towards the bottom of her shrines steps. A white haired boy was sitting on the steps looking down at his feet. The girls' blue eyes blinked when she noticed something shiny falling from his face.

"Why did mother have to leave us?" The girl tightened her hold on the straps of her backpack and hesitantly walked towards him.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy whipped his head up in surprise and the girl was surprised to see he had such a beautiful shade of green.

"I'm fine." The boy began rubbing at his eyes and stood up to leave.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?" The boy looked surprised at her when he saw her smiling at him.

"I'm S-Slaine Troyard." He said hesitantly.

"Well, Slaine Troyard would you like to go up to my house. My mama usually has cookies out for me when I return home from school."

Slaine stepped back from her. "You don't even know me."

Kagome laughed at him and quickly took hold of his hand.

"Yes, I do. Your Slaine Troyard. Come on." Slaine let himself be led by the strange girl. He gasped in awe when they reached the top of the steps at the view that was presented to him. There was a gigantic tree placed in the middle of the shrine grounds, it was blooming and as the wind blew, loose petals floated around everywhere. It made the grounds seem magical in his child mind.

Kagome led him to a house and as he entered he smelled a sweet smell surround him. "Mama, I'm home."

"Oh, my who is this handsome boy." Slaine watched as a woman with soft brown eyes walked out of the kitchen.

Slaine blushed and immediately bowed. "My name is Slaine Troyard. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

The woman laughed. "Here, why don't you both sit down. I made cookies so help yourself."

Kagome showed him to the table and both sat down. He watched as Kagome ate a cookie and then reached for another one.

She blinked and looked at him. "They're really good." She grabbed one cookie and gave it to him. "Come on eat one." He took a bite and then stuffed the whole cookie in. "They are really good." He said with his mouth full.

Kagome swallowed hers and laughed. "You look like a chipmunk."

Slaine blushed.

"Are you feeling better now." Slaine looked at her and nodded.

"That's good!" She flashed him a wide smile and proceeded to stuff herself with another cookie.

For the first time since his mother left, Slaine gave a genuine smile.

…

"Hey look it's the Martian lover!" Slaine ducked his head as he walked by a group of boys, on his way home from school. "H-Hey!" He shouted in surprise when he was yanked backward by his backpack and thrown to the ground. He looked up and saw the boys surround him. "What, are you too high and mighty now that you are going to Mars that you can't have the decency to talk to us lowly earthlings." One of the boys sneered.

Slaine clenched his teeth and began standing up only to have the boy push him back again by punching him in the face. His friends began shouting encouragements and it seemed to have excited him more when suddenly he straddled him and began attacking him more viciously. Slaine tried fighting back but the boy put all his weight forward trapping him underneath without any room for movement.

"Hey! What are you doing to my friend!" The boys all around gasped and parted ways when they saw a petite girl make her way through them. Without hesitation, she kicked the boy on top of Slaine. The boy grunted and looked behind him letting his weight lessen on Slaine. Taking this as his chance Slaine pushed himself up on his elbows and punched the boy throwing him off himself. Kagome turned around and faced the others. "You guys better get out of here and leave him alone, or I'll have the police come after you." The boys balked at the threat and ran dragging their leader with them.

Kagome turned around and almost choked on her gasp when she saw Slaine's face. Blood was running from his mouth due to a cut on his mouth and his right eye looked like it was about to start swelling. Even looking all beat up he still managed to smile at her.

"You idiot, why are you smiling at me for." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Due to the sudden movement, Slaine felt the world around him turn and Kagome caught him before he fell to the ground again. "Come on, I'll take you to my house and have you checked up by my mom."

"No." Slaine tightened his hold on her hand. "I don't want to worry your mother. Just help me get back home."

"Okay, but I'm staying with you until I know for sure that you are okay." She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it over her shoulder to better support him.

Slaine couldn't even remember the trip back to his house, everything was spinning too much. He felt relieved when he was placed down onto his bed. Kagome stayed with him when his family doctor came to check up on him.

"It seems that you will only suffer from bruising in the face, the good thing is that there were no severe blows to the head. I will leave a note for you Father to help you relieve some of the pain and a bit of the swelling in your face. I'll take my leave now, call me if there are any changes." Kagome sighed in relief at the diagnostic and waved goodbye at the doctor as he left.

"I'm so weak." Kagome walked across the room and sat next to Slaine. "No, you are not." She gently grabbed his face and brought both of their foreheads close to each other. "You might be a crybaby but you don't let that get you down. Not anymore right?" She smiled at him. "I'm here now Slaine. I'll be your strength!" She let go of his face and tackled him down into his bed.

Slaine laughed. "And I'll be yours too!"

Both children suddenly sat up when the door to the room was slammed open. Slaine was surprised to see his father in the doorway. His eyes widened when his father rushed towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Slaine." He whispered.

No matter how many years passed Slaine would always remember his father's tears that day. It was the first time he had ever seen his father cry.

….

"Hey Slaine, will you promise me something." Said boy looked at the blue eyed girl in front of him. Both were standing in a private room as Slaine was waiting for the time of launch.

"Promise me you'll come back." She took his hand and he felt something cold and heavy weigh down on it. She pulled his other hand over it and then took both of his hands and seemed to pray something in silence. Warmth began spreading from his hands to his body and he felt a sort of contentment and peace. She let go of his hands and stepped back. Slaine opened his hands and saw a round silver necklace with intricate designs nestled in his hands.

Slaine tightened his mouth and surprised Kagome by tackling her in his spacesuit into a hug. Both fell onto the ground. Kagome blinked in surprise as she saw her friend start crying onto her shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. I thought we said we won't part with tears." Kagome couldn't help herself and also felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Look now you made me cry!" She gave out a wet laugh and clutched herself to him.

"I'm scared, Kagome." He whispered. Kagome hugged him tighter. "We cannot fear, Slaine. What your father is doing is something that will benefit both of our Planets. Although I am scared too, but we must move forward, it's something mom told me."

"Slaine it's time to go." Slaine lifted his head and blushed at the position his father was seeing them in. He stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand to lift her up.

"I'm sorry Troyard-san. I wanted to give Slaine something to remind him of home."

The man smiled. "It's fine Kagome, I'm happy that my son had a friend he could rely on here on Earth. Slaine have you given her your gift yet?"

He chuckled when he saw his son turn red and bashfully looked down at the ground. "No, not yet father."

"Well you need to hurry I'll delay the launch by five minutes to give both of you time to say your goodbyes." He turned and left both children in privacy.

"Umm here." He withdrew something from one of the spacesuit pockets and handed it to her. Kagome took it and her eyes widened at the beautiful necklace with a small silver bird charm.

"It's beautiful!" She clutched it to her chest.

Slaine smiled. "I wanted to get you a bird like your namesake the only difference is that this bird is free to fly anywhere." He took hold of one of her hands. "I promise Kagome I'll come back. Just promise me that you won't' forget me."

Kagome laughed and punched him on his arm through his suit. "I'm the one who should be saying that to you. You're the one who is going to Mars. You'll meet new people, meanwhile, I'll be here on Earth with the same people around me. But I hope peace will be found between both of our worlds." She held out her pinky at him. "Let my necklace become your strength, I won't be there for you but my necklace will. Anytime you are scared just pray on this necklace." Slaine took her pinky and intertwined his. "Then let my necklace also become your strength."

"It's time Slaine." Both turned to see his father standing by the door with his hand outstretched towards his son.

"We'll promise to meet again." Slaine let go of Kagome and took his father's hand.

"Goodbye, Kagome."

"Goodbye, Slaine." Kagome waved at him and stopped once they both left. She stood alone in the room for awhile and suddenly she could hear the sound of the engines, gripping the necklace in her hand she ran out of the room and out of the building to where she saw a crowd of spectators watching the launch. Her mother looked surprised at her daughter and smiled when she took hold of the railings separating the people from the launch pad.

"You better keep our promise Slaine!" She shouted. Her voice was carried away by the sound of the lift off. She didn't care. It was a reassurance, that they both would surely meet again.

…

It wasn't until months later that Kagome stared speechless when it was announced in the news that Dr. Troyard passed away in Mars. Kagome grabbed hold of the necklace that was given to her long ago. "Mom what's going to happen to Slaine?" Her mother shook her head sadly. "It was said that one of the counts has taken custody of him."

Kagome looked at her mother. "But he'll come back right." Her mother quickly enveloped her daughter into an embrace. "I don't know sweetheart; I really don't know."

…

Slaine watched motionlessly as his father was laid to rest. All around him, mourners were gathered around to pay their last goodbyes to the researcher from Earth.

"Father is dead. Since his death, I haven't cried once."

"A Terran boy?" Slaine was brought of his thoughts and listened as a group of men were conversing about him.

"This is nothing but trouble."

"He doesn't seem to have any other relatives, but…" One man pitched in.

"The doctor just left us with this nuisance to worry about." Another said.

Slaine clenched his hand onto the necklace Kagome gave him. "Kagome, please give me strength to overcome this. I'm alone. I have no one here, Kagome."

"Slaine." Slaine turned to see the blond hair blue eyed princess of Mars looking at him with sad eyes.

"Princess Asseylum. You went out of your way to come here."

"Of course, I would come, your Father was a wonderful and renowned researcher here. He deserves to have one of us come and pay his respects."

Slaine smiled. "Father was wonderful. Back on Earth, we would have lunch's outside, my father sandwiches were always delicious when they were messy…"

Asseylum watched as his mind started to trail off, and tears began to stream down his face. "Slaine?"

Slaine snapped back into reality. He touched his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

The princess took his hands. "Slaine, please keep telling me about Earth. Your Earth. Would you please stay here and help me better understand?"

Slaine smiled. "Of course Princess."

…

Month's passed by when Slaine found out who his new caretaker was going to be. By that time being with the Princess he slowly fell in love with her. At such a young age she already knew what she wanted. She wanted to bring some sort of peace between both planets. Her generous ways and the kindness she showed were what endeared her to him. In some way, she reminded him of Kagome. With both of their childlike smile and compassion for others. The only difference was that Kagome had fire in her, while the Princess had a much calmer and cooler personality.

He would tell her about all the things he saw on Earth, but he would also tell her about his dear friend Kagome.

"Kagome?"

Slaine smiled fondly. "Yes, she is an important person to me. She is and was my one and only friend." He took out his necklace from under his shirt. "She gave me this as a protection charm."

Asseylum smiled. "She must be a wonderful person. It's such a lovely necklace."

Both turned to face the door when one of the servants came in.

"Princess Asseylum, I've come to inform both of you that Slaine Troyard's new caretaker, Count Crutheo, has come to collect him."

"Count Crutheo?"

Asseylum clapped her hands together. "Count Crutheo is from one of the 37 families who've sworn loyalty to the royal family. It'll be alright, Slaine. I'm sure he'll take good care of you."

"I'm glad to hear that you think highly of me your highness." Both children turned and saw the count and one of his subordinate come in. They both bowed down in front of the Princess.

"It is wonderful to see you again your highness."

Asseylum smiled. "I'm happy that Slaine will be under your care Count."

"Yes, I have set upon to teach him the ways of our people, he will become one of my subordinates." He turned towards the man who came in with him. "Take Slaine Troyard to the ship. We will leave as soon as I am done taking care of some matters here."

The man bowed his head and took hold of Slaine's elbow to lead him out. Slaine panicked for a bit. He didn't want to leave the only person who showed any kindness to him ever since he came to this planet. He didn't want to leave her.

"Let my necklace become your strength." Kagome's words echoed in his head. He mentally shook his head. "No, Kagome is going to be with me. I'll become a man worthy to help the princess' cause. Kagome I'll come back one day, but first I want to help the princess who I have fallen in love with."

….

Five years passed and Princess Asseylum was prepared to go to her first goodwill mission down to Earth. Slaine waited for the Princess' shuttle to arrive, the doors behind him slid open and he looked up to see the Princess walk in, he immediately bowed.

"Look up, Slaine."

"Yes, Princess." Slaine straightened up and a small blush appeared on his face when he fully saw the Princess in a white dress.

"It's time for us to say goodbye. I will now go down and do my goodwill mission." She walked up to him and grabbed both of his hands. "The many facts that you have imparted to me are certain to prove useful."

Slaine looked down worried at her. "Um, won't this be dangerous for you." She smiled at his worry. "We must not fear. Right now, someone must take that first step towards Earth and Mars reaching a compromise."

"Princess."

"We cannot fear, Slaine," Slaine remembered Kagome telling him those words. He smiled at the thought. He started unbuttoning the top buttons of his uniform and took off the necklace Kagome gave him.

"Take this." He put the necklace into the Princess' hands. "Take this as a protection charm."

"But you said this is what Kagome gave to you." She said worriedly.

"It's fine, I am sure Kagome would want you to have it. She always wanted peace for both of our planets, knowing that you are going to try to find a solution, I'm sure she is supporting you right now."

Asseylum smiled. "I shall deliver your and Kagome's prayer of peace to that blue world. I want to meet her now since we both wish for the same thing. Thank you, Slaine."

The door opened and Count Crutheo walked in. "Princess Asseylum. Your shuttle has arrived.

"Very well, Goodbye Slaine."

"Yes, Princess."

…

Time went by on Earth and on Kagome's fifteenth birthday she was pulled down the well. When she came back home to restock she stood in shock in front of the TV when on live TV she saw the Princess who came down to Earth for her goodwill mission be assassinated. In the next few hours, Mars declared war on Earth and the United Earth Forces announced a mandatory evacuation when landing castles started falling from the sky. Her mother felt like it was best for her daughter to stay in the past while the war was being fought. She promised Kagome that she, her brother and grandfather would seek shelter since there was a call for a mandatory evacuation. With a heavy heart, she agreed.

Kagome stood outside the well house and looked up at the sky. She saw shooting stars descending onto the Earth. "Slaine, please be safe. Can peace be attained by the time I return?" With one last look at her time, she went inside.

…

Slaine clenched his teeth as he felt pain slice on his back. He screamed when it was followed by another lash of a whip. "I can't talk I have to keep Princess Asseylum safe." Lifeless eyes looked down at the floor. He found out the Princess was alive when he went down to Earth to try to find her, but he also unraveled a conspiracy to kill her off. He didn't know who was an ally or who as an enemy. He became delusional with pain when he suddenly started having flashbacks of the moments he had with the Princess. "Princess Asseylum with her kind smile and her generous heart." He blinked when suddenly an image of a black haired girl smiling at him passed through his mind. Her blue eyes sparkled as she outstretched her hand to him her mouth started moving as if she was saying something to him. "Kagome? What are you trying to tell me?" His thought was interrupted when another lash was given to his back. He screamed again and his mind went blank, the image of Kagome vanished. The only things in his mind was Princess Asseylum.

…

"Hey Kagome I always wanted to tell you, but where did you get this necklace." Shippo who was positioned on her shoulder grabbed the small silver bird gently and evaluated it. Everyone was sitting underneath the shade as they finally took a break from a long day of walking all throughout the morning. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all stared at her to await her answer.

"It was given to me by someone dear. I keep it on me as a sort of charm, but also a reminder." Shippo cocked his head to the side. "A reminder for what?" Kagome smiled with a far away look. "To remind me about that dear person, I promised not to forget him and he promised he'll come back one day." Kagome gently took the bird and fondly looked at it. "We both promised that we would see each other. He left with his father to a planet called Mars."

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku looked surprised. "Planet?"

"Yes, a planet. You usually require a device to be able to see them from here, but if we are to look up at the sky we would see them sometimes as stars."

"And people travel to these planet's in your time."

Kagome nodded. "Humans have reached the moon and with an advanced modern technology we finally reached one of the stars up in the sky. We have even colonized it. My friend went with his father to do research on that planet."

"Tch. Your friend isn't going to keep that promise to you." Everyone turned to Inuyasha as he laid his head back on the tree and looked straight at Kagome with a serious face.

"Weren't the people back in your time, going to war with this planet. Your friend might as well be already dead or he might have joined the enemy. You are here and he is over there, you two will never meet as things are right now."

"Inuyasha!" Sango angrily reprimanded him.

"It's the truth, if she keeps sticking to this promise, she will get a rude awakening when it doesn't follow through. It's in her best interest to forget all about that and the pipsqueak."

Kagome clenched the bird and Inuyasha was surprised to see that instead of her eyes showing grief or sadness they showed determination and hope. "I won't give up on this promise Inuyasha. We both promised each other and it was this promise that has gotten me through these battles here. Slaine might not keep the promise, but I will; he might forget the promise but I won't, as long as one of us remembers the promise will still be intact."

After that day no one said anything about the necklace again.

…

A year and seven months passed. Slaine became a Count after the death of Count Saazbaum and with the aid of Princess Asseylum's sister he began to round up the rest of the knights to follow his rule under a new regime. All of it was for the peace that Princess Asseylum wanted. He finally saw reality, when he saw her shot in front of him. Nothing could be attained by talk, the only way to accomplish something was through force. Throughout the time that the Princess was in a coma Slaine put everything about his past on Earth behind him. The only thing that mattered was the present and future. The only thing on his mind was Asseylum. Kagome was but a passing memory.

But even then all of his plans were for nothing. The Princess woke up and saw what he had done, in her mind, she saw everything as going against what she wanted to accomplish. She escaped his hold and began to make her own reparations to what he had done. The war was all but over when he saw Princess Asseylum announce her immediate position to Empress and her marriage to Kanclain Crutheo. All his ambitions were shattered.

Slaine dodged an incoming attack from the person he had come to loathe. Inaho Kaizuka. The person who took the Princess after her failed assassination and the one who kept getting in his way.

"There is nothing to be gained by continuing to fight," Slaine smirked as the voice came through his communicator.

"Agreed but there is nothing to be lost by it either."

Inaho stayed silent. "Are you sure about that, giving in to despair is a foolish choice."

Slaine laughed. "You just don't get it. This is the choice I wanted the most." He stabbed his Tharsis sword into the orange Kataphrakt.

Inaho clenched his mouth and quickly broke the sword. Both began blowing blows to each others machine.

Slaine smashed his fist into the Kataphrakt's head while Inaho put his fist into the Tharsis abdomen. Slaine felt the brunt of the force and coughed up blood. In that moment he saw the necklace he gave Princess Asseylum float up in front of his face. A gleaming blue light emitted from it and engulfed him in warmth. "This feeling I've felt it before."

"Hey, Slaine would you promise me something."

"Let this necklace be your protection."

"Goodbye, Slaine."

Slaine's eyes widened and tears started to form in his eyes. "Kagome!" Slaine touched his face and was shocked to find tears. "Why am I crying?" He took hold of the necklace and its glow kept getting brighter and brighter.

Slaine dropped the necklace and clutched his head when a wave of pain hit him. "Promise me you'll come back." The little girl appeared right in front of him and stretched out her arm. "Promise me." She suddenly vanished.

Slaine blinked and found himself staring at his controls, the necklace laid in between his feet. "How could I forget." He whispered. "Kagome, my ambitions to try to help the Princess took away my promise to you. What a fool I was." Slaine smiled and closed his eyes as he felt his Tharsis get sucked into the gravity of earth. "Kagome it's better if you never see me again. It's better for this promise to vanish." He chuckled. "Hopefully, you have forgotten about me."

Inaho quickly took hold of the Tharsis hand and both started spiraling down towards earth.

"Do you really intend to die? Kagome must be someone special to you." Slaine opened his eyes and smiled at the voice on the other end. "It's rude to listen in on other people."

"It's your fault for keeping the line open." Inaho shot back.

"It's better if I die. I don't want to see how she will look at me if she was ever to see me again."

"It's too bad because I have a promise to keep too."

…

Kagome took the brunt of the attack as she was flung into the ground. She willed her body to stand up but clenched her mouth when a tentacle hit her back and pushed her into the ground. Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she watched as Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were also thrown into the ground. Sesshomaru was holding on as he kept on trying to cut through to Naraku. Kagome slowly sat up and her eyes widened with fear. The Shikon no Tama floated in front of Naraku. The jewel that was once a pure pink was now drenched in black from corruption.

"Have you finally admitted defeat." Naraku took hold of the jewel and pressed it into his body, becoming one with it. "All of you bow down to your new master, this world is now mine!"

"Like hell it is!" Inuyasha suddenly leaped towards Naraku his sword drawn, but before his sword could go anywhere near him a barrier formed and Inuyasha was thrown back into the ground.

"Foolish half-breed." Naraku laughed. His eyes narrowed when suddenly an arrow whizzed passed him. He looked to see Kagome standing up her bow drawn for another shot. "Naraku, this will end now!"

"Of course Kagome. But what can you possibly do? I have the Jewel."

Kagome tightened the grip on her bow. "I have hope. Good always defeats evil."

She drew her bow and shot arrow after arrow at him. Inuyasha quickly followed with his wind scar, and Sesshomaru followed with his dragon strike.

"Please souls of the Jewel. Help me defeat this evil, avenge and safe the lives of those who have been victims of you." Naraku just kept laughing at their foolish attempts suddenly he felt something hot in his chest. 'What is this?' The jewel hearing Kagome's prayer suddenly detached itself from his body and he saw instead of the black color it used to be it was a shining pink. It was purified. It flew into Kagome's hand and both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took the chance of Naraku's weakened state to push through with a final attack that ended up disintegrating Naraku.

Everything was quiet. "D-did we do it?" Sango's hesitant question broke the silence. Miroku opened up his right hand and saw that the wind tunnel was gone. "W-we did it."

Kagome laughed with joy. They finally did it! She looked down at the jewel baffled by how it ended up turning pure. "Did the souls hear my prayer, or was it my hope." Shrugging it off she looked at her friends, she took off her necklace and stared at it. "I have finally finished my journey, now I can finally try to get back home." She never paid attention to the lone tentacle that was slithering behind her until it was too late.

Kagome felt a sting go through her abdomen and looked down confused. Her eyes widened when she saw the tentacle moving through her stomach. She silently dropped the jewel and her necklace, both fell into the pool of blood in front of her.

"Kagome!" Her friends screamed. She fell on her knees but Inuyasha grabbed her right before she was to drop face first into the ground.

"Slaine," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her when he saw that she was starting to loose consciousness. "Kagome! Don't you dare give up right now! Sesshomaru were the hell is Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha… Slaine." Kagome turned her head and saw the bird necklace and the jewel laying down next to her. She grabbed both bloody objects. "Slaine I'm sorry. I won't follow through with our promise, after all."

"Kagome don't you dare give up on that. Didn't you say that that stupid promise was what it was getting you through all of this!" He became desperate when he saw that she closed her eyes. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

….

A year passed and the relations between Earth and Mars were starting to mend with the new Empress Asseylum and her husband meeting with leaders and negotiating treaties. Everything that happened was blamed on Slaine Troyard who was pronounced dead a year ago when the war came to an end. Everything was starting to heal again.

Inaho Kaizuka walked into the cell that was currently housing Slaine Troyard. He pulled up a chair and sat right across from the man looking at the table so forlornly. A chess board sat in between them. Inaho moved one of the chess pieces.

"You don't seem too bad, although you really should eat your meals. The warden has been complaining."

The silence stretched thickly between them.

"Your move." Seeing Slaine wasn't going to do anything he stretched his hand to move one of his pieces.

"Your eye." Inaho stopped his hand midway and looked at Slaine.

"Is that from when I shot you?" Slaine whispered.

"I had an analytical engine implanted. I don't need it anymore so I had it removed…"

"Hasn't it been long enough?"

Inaho stayed silent and listened.

"I deceived, I stole, I killed."

"I have nothing to live for, I don't even exist. Kagome knows I'm dead, she probably hates me for all I have done. The one person who ever knew the real me, who was there for me, who cared for me unconditionally…. Please…"

"No, you are going to live."

Slaine clenched his teeth. "Why?"

Inaho stayed quiet. Slaine hated it and banged his hands on the table. "Why did you save me!"

Inaho stared at Slaine and watched as his face became more and more contorted with anger and hatred. He blinked as he remembered something that was begged to him back at the moon base when he went to save the princess. A promise he himself was going to work towards till the very end.

"It wasn't me. It's what Princess Asseylum wanted." Slaine clenched his fists tighter.

"The Princess? Why would she bother to care about me? I did all those horrible things, I used her. Why!"

Inaho expecting that took out something from his pocket. "Maybe this will change your mind." Slaine's eyes widened when he saw the familiar jewelry being placed in front of him. He gingerly grabbed the necklace.

"Where did you get this?"

Inaho leaned back in his chair. "Higurashi Kagome. I searched into your past, it was easy for me to find information about her from back then, but it seemed that she disappeared the last two to three years, that is until she appeared again three months ago in a hospital."

Slaine's eyes widened. "The hospital."

"Yes, she's currently in critical condition. Her mother said it was due to a stab wound, although she wouldn't tell me from where. She gave me that necklace, she said Kagome kept holding it even throughout her surgeries it wasn't until she fell into a coma that she let it go."

Inaho stared as Slaine began sobbing clutching the necklace to his chest. Deciding to give him his privacy Inaho decided it was time to leave.

Inaho walked outside and went into the car waiting for him. There was still something in his mind that was bothering him. Something the mother said was still in his conscious.

"This necklace is important to my daughter; it was given to her by the one she held really dear. They haven't seen each other in so long." Kagome's mother grabbed Inaho's hand and placed the necklace into his hands. "Would you please give this to Slaine dear. I don't know if my daughter will wake up from this, I want this to go back to its rightful owner." Inaho blinked shocked. "Ma'am, Slaine Troyard is dead." The woman smiled sadly but a sparkle shined in her brown eyes. "Yes, I know dear. I know everyone believes that." With that, she turned to go back into her daughter's room.

Inaho's thoughts became interrupted when he saw through the side window a seagull fly overhead. A small smile spread on his lips as he remembered a fond memory. The first time Asseylum saw birds. Her gaze had never wavered from them as she outstretched her hands towards them. He looked back towards the front.

A fond memory indeed.

….

Ten years went by. Empress Asseylum Vers Allusia came through with her promises for peace. Earth and Mars could have never been any more in peace with each other. There were still those who held few hard feelings between for either race but in time hate would turn into acceptance.

Families gathered at the park for the annual lighting of the paper lanterns to commemorate the day when the war ended. A lone figure sat underneath a tree far away from the crowd. All around people began lighting the lanterns turning the dark into a sea of light. The figure lighted theirs and smiled fondly at the warm glow it gave off.

"Ma'am is it okay if I can borrow some of your matches?"

The glow of the light kept the man's face hidden in the shadow. The woman looked through her purse and accidently knocked the matches to the ground. She bent down to retrieve them and accidently let her lantern go. She took hold of the matches and stood up. Her eyes widened in shock as the glow that the lantern gave off as it ascended up to the sky, illuminated the face of the man for a second.

For a brief second, she caught a glimpse of green eyes that had once shone with a child like youth look at her worn and tired. But she could never have forgotten them.

"S-Slaine." The man before her smiled sadly.

"Hello, Kagome."

He almost fell to the ground in surprise when she flung herself at him. Slim arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Slaine. Please tell me your real. Slaine!" She cried out.

"It's really me, Kagome." He patted her head as she kept crying onto his chest. He tightly took hold of her and closed his eyes.

"We have finally kept our promise." Both cried out at the same time.

Years of separation, years of heartache vanished in that simple yet long awaited promise.

 **Ta-Da I have finished it, although I feel like I should do a sequel to wrap up some loose ends. But what do you guys think! Please let me know.**


End file.
